


Day 2: Making Fun Of Each Other

by SamBucky_FanZi



Series: SamBucky Promptober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBucky_FanZi/pseuds/SamBucky_FanZi
Summary: Day 2: Making fun of each other4 times Sam and Bucky teased or made fun of each other and 1 time they did it, but agreed to go on a date at the same time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter & Shuri
Series: SamBucky Promptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Day 2: Making Fun Of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> It would have been 5+1, but my creativity shut down.

They say making fun of each other makes your relationship grow stronger. If that was true, then, by Sharon’s knowledge, Sam and Bucky were the strongest couple to ever exist. Honestly, it would be hard to top that. That was, if they would just get their heads out their asses and get together already. Two more weeks and she’d lose her bet with Shuri. 

Currently, the three of them were in the med-bay, recovering after a mission. It had gone well, though it would have gone better if Bucky hadn’t got distracted. Sam and Sharon only had a few bumps and bruises, but Bucky had a deep wound on his leg. He had tried to get the terrorists away from the others while they were rescuing the hostages when he saw an older woman hiding behind a wardrobe. He knocked the terrorists back and helped the old lady to get away, but left Sharon and Sam with no cover. He saw one of the men about to shoot Sharon and he jumped in front, the bullet hitting his leg. He couldn’t really move, but he still did a good job in keeping them back. Other agents had soon appeared and helped them out.

And here they were, after a check up. Bucky was lying on the bed, Sam was sitting beside him, scrolling through his phone and Sharon was solving a crossword puzzle. She was stuck on one word.

“Hey, guys?” The two hummed in answer. “What’s a six-letter word for disappointment?”

“Easy. Barnes,” said Sam. Bucky looked right at him, answering Sharon.

“I don’t know. I think Wilson is a better option.” Sharon chuckled at their behaviour, but decided to play along. 

“Hmm, neither fit. Got anything else?” she asked. Sam was trying to figure out how to include Bucky in the answer, while said guy grinned.

“How about Samuel?” he suggested. Sam cursed his own name under his breath.

“Now, that one actually fits,” she giggled, along with Bucky.

“Fuck you both,” laughed Sam.

  
  


*************

  
  


Sharon was in the apartment the two men shared. They had decided to have a team bonding movie night once every month. She was usually the one to pick the movie, but tonight was Sam’s turn. She and Bucky were setting up the snacks. They had popcorn, chips, candy and also a whole pack of sodas. Sam was logging on to Netflix.

“Alright, ready to see a masterpiece of a movie?” asked Sam. 

“I didn’t know they considered trash as art these days,” joked Bucky. Sam turned to him. 

“You have no right to complain, man. I saw you watch Disney at 3 am last Tuesday,” he said. 

“Disney rocks. There’s no better thing than a Disney movie,” Bucky said while sitting down next to Sam. Sam snorted.

“Clearly you haven’t seen Shrek,” he teased. Bucky tilted his head. 

“What’s Shrek?” Sharon and Sam stopped to look at him.

“Sam, what ever movie you were about to show, leave it for next month. We’re having a Shrek marathon,” she said seriously.

“Damn right. I am not having an uncultured swine as my roommate,” said Sam as he went to put on Shrek, ignoring Bucky’s cry of protest next to him. Sharon laughed at them and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, sitting down next to Bucky.

  
  


*************

Shuri had come to the States to have the monthly check up on Bucky’s arm. She also planned on giving the arm some upgrades, too. Bucky was already waiting for her in the labs provided by SHIELD. 

“Bucky, how are you?” she greeted him cheerfully. 

“Hello, Your Highness. I’m okay, and everything’s okay with the arm as I can tell,” he smiled and told her. 

“No need for such formality. Or do I have to go back to calling you Sergeant Barnes?” she teased him. Bucky chuckled.

“Sure thing, Shuri,” he said.

“Now let’s get started, shall we?” 

Shuri checked the arm first, to see if there was any damage. Upon seeing that everything was alright, she continued with updating the arm. Bucky had tried to resist and tell her that he didn’t need them and she shouldn’t have wasted all that time on it. She, however, waved him off. No time was wasted if you enjoyed it, was her motto. Bucky had given up, seeing it was a losing battle. After installing all the updates and going through them with the ex-assassin, they relaxed and simply caught up with each other. 

Shuri was in the middle of telling an interesting story about how T’Challa had fallen for another one of her pranks, when Sam walked in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Your Highness,” he said to Shuri.

“It’s fine, we were simply talking,” she told him. 

“All finished then, Raccoon?” he asked Bucky. Said man rolled his eyes. 

“Sure thing, Pigeon,” he fired back. “Now, what did you need? You don’t usually come down here during the check ups.”

“Right. How do you politely tell someone you would like to hit them with a brick?” he asked. Shuri tried not to laugh. 

“Who angered you?” she laughed. Before Sam could answer, Bucky spoke. 

“One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls.” The two looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Repeatedly.” Shuri suddenly burst out laughing. Sam whistled. 

“Damn, Barnes. That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Thanks.”

“Makes me wonder how your small brain could have thought of it.”

And soon both of them were roughhousing on the floor, with Shuri filming the whole thing. 

  
  


*************

  
  


Shuri was also staying a few days. She wanted a vacation from all the responsibilities she had. And what better way to spend that vacation than with her favorite American Trio. Unfortunately, the only girl of the trio had a solo mission she had to go on and so she was left with the two pining idiots.

Don’t get her wrong, she loved those idiots to death. They were her idiots after all. But if only they could see that they wanted the other, things would be so much easier. And if maybe they could get together before she left, but after it was her time to win the bet, that’d only be a bonus.

Currently, the three were walking around a shopping center. Shuri wanted to see what all the hype over all these popular American stores was. So far, nothing seemed to have anything even remotely interesting. They were now going towards a dark looking store. The name stated that it was Hot Topic.

“Now, this? This actually has some taste,” said Shuri. The two men chuckled and left her to explore. They looked around the shop themselves, always making sure Shuri was okay. Shuri was looking at some anime themed shirts and all the bizarre designs on them

“Hey, Sam?” She heard Bucky call. Shuri peaked around the shelves. Sam walked over to Bucky and saw him looking at some action figures. He saw some of the other Avengers, one of him and then he saw what Bucky was holding. It was an action figure of himself.

“Yeah, they make toys of us now, didn’t you hear?” Sam said. Bucky looked at him in wonder. “Damn, they caught us perfectly.” Bucky smiled and nodded at that, looking back at his figurine. And then he looked at Sam’s one and smirked.

“Yeah, got your ugly mug down to a T,” he said. Sam glared at him playfully. Shuri rolled her eyes at their interaction and went back to look for some sleepwear. Maybe they had some Doctor Who themed ones.

  
  


*************

  
  


Sharon came back the day before Shuri had to leave. So, the four decided to make the last day count. They ordered a bunch of take out, bought snacks and sodas and decided to have a movie marathon. They watched all parts of Fast and Furious. They started at 12 pm that day and watched till somewhere 11 am the next day.

“Okay, that was the worst idea we ever had,” groaned Sharon from her spot on the couch. Shuri was next to her, Sam on her other side. Bucky had somehow managed to end up on the floor. 

“You said it,” said Shuri, half awake. Sam and Bucky were groaning in agreement.

“Next time, I choose the movie,” said Sam. Shuri stuck out her tongue at him. 

“Fuck,” moaned Bucky, rolling on the floor. “I feel like trash.”

“You are trash,” chuckled Sam. Bucky gave him the middle finger for it. “ But. as a person who cares about the environment, I’m obliged to pick you up. Does 6 pm next Friday sound good?” The three others were left speechless.

“Um, I…” Bucky was stumbling over what to say. “Sure, yeah. Sounds great,” he whispered in the end. Sam stood up and picked up some of the empty cans. 

“Great! It’s a date,” he said and smirked. “Though, do take a shower. Just because you're trash doesn’t mean you can smell like it.” He laughed and walked out of the room. Bucky went after him.

“Oh yeah? Have you smelled yourself after a run?”

Sharon and Shuri were left there, in wonder. It happened. It finally happened. They’re actually gonna go on a date!

“They did it…” whispered Sharon in disbelief. Shuri grinned.

“Quick, what’s the date?!” she asked. Sharon quickly got her phone. And groaned.

“25th,” she grumbled. Shuri jumped up. 

“Yes! I win! Prepare to do my bidding next time I’m here!”


End file.
